


Acero caliente

by lobazul



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: AU Medieval, M/M, one-shot chorra
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/pseuds/lobazul
Summary: Nadie sabe realmente quién es Agoney Hernández, el joven que llegara hace un par de años -insultantemente joven para tener ya el grado de maestro- para establecer la herrería al servicio de los Vázquez, y maravillarles con su extraordinario dominio del oficio. Demasiados misterios envuelven su piel morena, su acento exótico y su aún más estrambótico nombre.





	1. El herrero

**Author's Note:**

> En mi afán de rescatar todo lo que se ha ido acumulando estos meses en mi disco duro, publico esta chorrada que escribí solamente porque echaba de menos volver a la Edad Media. Si hubiera o hubiese alguien interesado en seguir leyendo las locas aventuras del noble torpe y el herrero misterioso que me avise, que tengo un par de ideas que no sé si desarrollar. 
> 
> Disclaimer: esto es ficción blablabla A VER ESTAMOS EN LA PUÑETERA EDAD MEDIA CÓMO NO VA A SER FICCIÓN HULIO  
> Rating: +18  
> Advertencia: terminología medieval un tanto intolerante, estamos en la (Re)conquista y tal, ya sabéis.

Hay pocas cosas que odie más que tener que arreglarse la armadura.

La loriga o cota de malla está compuesta de pequeñas miles de anillas primorosamente forjadas y engarzadas entre sí. Cada anilla sujeta a otras cuatro, creando una capa de acero impenetrable a la más feroz espada enemiga. Fabricarlas es un trabajo costoso y lento, que requiere de una pericia magistral y de una paciencia no menos infinita.

Y de dinero, por supuesto. Mucho dinero.

Aunque el dinero nunca ha sido un problema para Raoul Vázquez, cuyos antepasados adoptaron su apellido castellano sin renunciar en absoluto a su herencia francesa -su bisabuelo, al parecer, fue un caballero que hizo fortuna en la cruzada-. A pesar de ser el hijo segundón de una rama menor, no faltan lujos en la gran casa solariega de su familia. Tanto su hermano Álvaro como él han llevado desde siempre las mejores armaduras, y blandido los mejores aceros que un noble de su categoría puede permitirse. Y por supuesto, pueden darse el lujo de arreglarlas las veces que sean necesarias. Presentándose ante el herrero de la villa en cuanto una escaramuza -en el caso de Álvaro- o un torneo menor -en el de Raoul- estropea la perfección de la cota de malla de los Vázquez.

Y, bueno. Ese es el problema.

\- ¿Otra vez por aquí, mi señor Raoul?

No el dinero. No el tiempo. No el tener que desplazarse hacia allí en ese caluroso día de julio donde el sol inclemente calienta aún más la tierra, ya yerma. La apagada e infinita meseta castellana, ávida de sangre que la riegue.

\- Buenos días, maese Agoney.

No; el problema es el _puto herrero._

Nadie sabe realmente quién es Agoney Hernández, el joven que llegara hace un par de años -insultamentemente joven para tener ya el grado de maestro- para establecer la herrería al servicio de los Vázquez, y maravillarles con su extraordinario dominio del oficio. Demasiados misterios envuelven su piel morena, su acento exótico y su aún más estrambótico nombre.

Hay quien dice que es un judío de origen emigrado de Al-Ándalus, donde las cosas empiezan a ponerse feas para quienes no doblan el espinazo ante la fe de ese dios extraño al que llaman Alá. Otros opinan que es hijo de una cristiana y un mahometano, que ha querido buscar en el norte el refugio donde practicar con tranquilidad la religión de su madre. Otros sitúan su origen incluso más allá: en regiones inexploradas de donde nacería su extraño nombre, y donde un marino demasiado aventurero habría ido a recalar. Trayendo de vuelta a su tierra un niño moreno y la historia de un amor imposible.

Pero la verdad es que nada de eso preocupa a Raoul. A él -como diría su hermano- le importan tres cojones si maese Agoney es un marrano, un medio moro, o si nació junto a la mismísima iglesia del pueblo, donde aún se venera como santa reliquia el dedo pulgar del patrón local. A ese noble castellano de nombre francés y pocas habilidades para ser caballero se la suda infinitamente de dónde sacara Agoney ese nombre tan sonoro -que siempre le provoca una sonrisa cuando lo dice en voz baja-.

\- Aquí tenéis, mi armadura -Agoney arquea una ceja en silencio, y Raoul hace un vano esfuerzo por no enrojecer-. Una justa.

\- Una justa. ¿Ya tenéis edad de participar en justas?

Lo dice muy serio, como si el muy hijo de infiel no le sacara menos de dos años de edad -Raoul se lo preguntó un día, harto preocupado por el asunto en cuestión- aunque desde luego que físicamente su corpachón está muy alejado del más modesto físico del noble. Cuando -ignorando su pregunta- Raoul hace ademán de bajar la cota de malla del caballo, Agoney le sale al paso en cuanto escucha el primer gruñido de esfuerzo.

\- Dejadme, por favor.

Una media sonrisa se le escapa de los labios cuando pasa por su lado, apartándole con menos deferencia de la que correspondería a la situación. Raoul se lo perdona porque no tiene ganas de liarla, y no porque la proximidad del cuerpo del herrero le haya dejado momentáneamente tonto de por vida. Y es que es un espectáculo digno de un rey la forma en la que los músculos de los brazos de Agoney se flexionan cuando coge la cota de malla sin aparente esfuerzo, cargándola en una espalda donde fácilmente podría disponerse el desayuno de toda su familia. Dirigiéndole una sonrisa con la cara brillante por el sudor y manchada de un poco de hollín.

\- Veamos qué habéis hecho esta vez con _mi_ armadura, mi señor.

Es el _mi señor_ más irónico del mundo, porque el herrero le desprecia abiertamente y Raoul lo sabe, vaya que lo sabe. Porque ese hombretón -no demasiado alto pero sí fornido por las visicitudes de su trabajo; acostumbrado a golpear el martillo de manera incansable durante horas, insensible al cansancio y al enorme calor que reina siempre en la herrería- siempre le mira como si fuera un gusano al que podría aplastar de un simple martillazo. El niño bonito de los Vázquez, que aún no ha participado en su primera batalla, que aún no ha dejado de dar puta pena como guerrero, que se empeña en romper una y otra vez sus armas y armaduras para que sea él quien tenga que arreglarlas.

\- Una lanza… -empieza a farfullar.

\- ¿Una lanza? -Le corta Agoney, dirigiéndole una mirada que es la de un veterano-. Por Cristo, ¿para qué lleváis vuestro escudo, de adorno?

Raoul le perdona la blasfemia. Agoney blasfema mucho y muy a menudo, pero no se lo toma en cuenta, porque él también toma el nombre del Salvador en vano con más frecuencia de la que sería piadosa.

\- Mi escudo… Hum… -y juzga si decirle o no la verdad, pero a fe suya que los ojos de Agoney son duros e inquisitivos, y parecen leerle el alma, a la par que a veces le recorren determinadas partes del cuerpo-. Lo había perdido…

\- ¡Raoul! -Ni su señor padre le ha llamado nunca con ese tono de voz enérgico y severo, regañándole a él, todo un noble (de ascendencia francesa, que da puntos extra en nobleza) como si fuera el mismísimo rey quien le hablara, y no el sudoroso maestro de una herrería de pueblo-. Debes tener cuidado.

El brusco cambio de tratamiento, pasando del protocolo a la cercanía, de la distancia profesional a la familiaridad, provoca un aleteo salvaje en el estómago de Raoul, que es demasiado joven y demasiado inexperto para no temblar como un flan ante la mirada preocupada y -un brazo caído al costado, el otro sosteniendo la cota, el flequillo algo rizado apelmazado contra la frente, la barba recia que deja ver los labios, apretados en una fina línea- la actitud autoritaria del maestro herrero.

\- Tengo cuidado -se defiende aún con menos seguridad de la que muestra en el campo de batalla donde, para su desgracia y la de su hermano, es frecuente hazmerrerír de los noblezuelos de la comarca-. Estoy… aprendiendo.

Agoney suelta un gruñido y se gira para dejar caer con soltura la cota de malla sobre su mesa de trabajo, que es tan firme y recia como él. Raoul aprovecha las circunstancias para admirar cómo su espalda se estrecha hasta desembocar en unas aún más firmes posaderas; la ligera camisa interior que porta sobre el torso se le pega al cuerpo, cayendo descuidadamente sobre la cinturilla de sus pantalones de trabajo.

\- Joder, Raoul. Esto… va a costar arreglarlo.

Raoul está de acuerdo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que han saltado varias anillas. Ven, mira -y en la intimidad de la herrería, en la que Raoul se interna haciendo caso omiso tanto al calor que le asalta por fuera como al que nace de dentro, se olvidan del protocolo para ser simplemente dos jóvenes de la misma edad-. Acércate a mirar.

A menudo, su hermano Álvaro le dice que uno de sus problemas es que nunca aprende de los errores y siempre cae en la misma trampa. Que se deja provocar una y otra vez, entrando al trapo como un toro que embiste a la nada, permitiendo que su sangre caliente sea su perdición, tanto en las justas como en la vida.

Y a lo mejor lleva razón.

Porque aunque sabe lo que le espera -y aunque teme tanto como desea el momento de llevar sus trastos a la herrería, de enfrentarse al maese, con su sonrisa burlona y sus brazos atestados de músculos- resulta que siempre va. Que se mete él solito en la boca del lobo, en la asfixia de los hornos y los fuelles, en el olor a hierro caliente, sudor y grasa.

En Agoney.

En cuanto llega a su lado le hace sitio junto a la cota de malla, preparándose para fingir que va a explicarle cómo hacer su trabajo -como si a Raoul le importara mínimamente su trabajo-. Normalmente aguantan un poco más, fingen unos minutos, uno explayándose sobre las artes del oficio, el otro haciendo como que no se muere de ganas de caer de rodillas frente a él para adorarle como a un dios -otra blasfemia-.

Pero ese día hace demasiado calor, es pleno julio y ellos están tan secos como la tierra que levanta polvo bajo los cascos de sus caballos. Sueltan un jadeo unísono en cuanto sus miradas se cruzan, y Agoney ha apartado de un manotazo la cota de malla antes de que Raoul se deslice hábilmente entre su cuerpo y la mesa -de algo tiene que servir ser pequeño-.

\- Igual podéis también arreglar otra cosa.

\- Oh, sí, mi señor.

Un latizago de deseo le recorre en cuanto Agoney le llama así, aunque sepa que lo hace solo por burlarse de él. No lo puede evitar. Despide tanto calor como el horno que tiene a pocos pasos, y cuando sus manos le enganchan de la cintura, Raoul casi se quema con ellas, soltando otro jadeo que queda ahogado directamente en su boca.

Sus labios también están calientes, piensa Raoul. Y Agoney blande su lengua con tanta pericia como el martillo, apartando los suyos y colándose en su boca, besándole de una forma que quebranta al menos tres pecados capitales mientras le levanta con esos brazos imposibles para apoyarle en el borde.

\- Agoney.

\- Raoul -se hunde en él, frenético, restregándose entre sus piernas abiertas-. Mi señor.

Raoul se ve obligado a echarse hacia atrás cuando Agoney se inclina sobre él, cambiando su boca por su cuello, que empieza a lamer como un animal mientras se posiciona mejor, con las piernas de Raoul enroscadas alrededor de la cintura. Sus pantalones de trabajo son demasiado recios, y las calzas de Raoul tampoco son lo más cómodo del mundo, pero se las apañan para generar una placentera fricción mientras se frotan el uno contra el otro, dejando que de nuevo sus lenguas se enreden.

El joven noble se siente en el mismísimo paraíso, enganchado con fuerza a esos hombros que podrían sostener el cielo cual Atlas. Notando cómo su cabeza se entierra en su hombro cuando se acalora y embiste con más fuerza, ya medio subido él a la mesa, dejándose llevar por un instinto impropio de dos caballeros decentes como ellos.

\- Agoney… Puede entrar alguien…

No es propio que sea Raoul quien mantenga la cordura en esos momentos, pero no le apetece que alguno de los vasallos de su padre entre y le sorpresa magreándose con un sucio herrero con las manos manchadas de grasa. Pero Agoney se separa para sonreírle, y es una sonrisa blanquísima para ser un artesano como él, una sonrisa que es extrañamente dulce para alguien tan rudo.

\- El único idiota que vendría a estas horas y con este calor a una herrería eres tú, Raoul.

\- Oh.

Agoney tiene la facultad de desarmarle como le desarman a él en el campo de batalla, quizá porque antaño -o eso le ha contado- el extraño maestro también fue guerrero. Raoul no le ha visto luchar nunca, pero a veces se le aparece así en sueños, cubierto de metal y armado con un mandoble del que no sabe si huir o rezar para que le atraviese.

_Por Dios._

\- Agoney.

Es su misión detener los movimientos del herrero, que se frota contra él como un perro en celo, un permanente gruñido de frustración atascado en la garganta. Raoul se sorprende pensando que parece aún más cachondo que él, apartándole a duras penas para llevar la mano a los cordones que le ciñen el pantalón.

\- Mi señor -murmura el herrero, con una sonrisa sarcástica formándose de nuevo en sus labios- me pregunto qué diría vuestro padre si os viera ahora, sacándome la polla de los pantalones.

\- Diría que los Vázquez al menos sabemos hacer las cosas de forma efectiva y rápida.

\- Demasiado rápida, en mi opinión.

\- Callaos, maese -sus manos agarran las del herrero, colocándolas sobre el prominente bulto que deforma sus calzas-. Vos también sois hábil con las manos.

Agoney se echa a reír, una risa que siempre es fresca, alegre, cantarina. Por un segundo la mirada que lanza a Raoul es sincera y rebosante de un cariño que el noble no sabe cómo gestionar; afortunadamente, al segundo siguiente sus dedos le han apartado las calzas y se han colado dentro, y cuando Agoney le libera, todo lo demás deja de existir.

Sujetándose ambos con la mano, el herrero toma posición y empieza a embestir de nuevo, esta vez sin intención alguna de parar. Raoul se ve apoyado con la espalda en la pared, las piernas abiertas, el cuerpo de Agoney encima, su peso y su calor por todas partes. Sus labios asaltando los suyos y una sinfonía de jadeos y gemidos al tiempo que se frotan contra el cuerpo del otro, en un ritmo que no hace más que crecer, crecer y crecer.

Hasta que estallan.

Raoul lo hace primero - _joder, otra vez-_ y Agoney poco después -con una sonrisa de suficiencia- y tras el orgasmo se quedan medio apoyados el uno en el otro, besuqueándose con abandono y sonriéndose hasta que la postura empieza a ser incómoda y Raoul se da cuenta de que, en fin, está tendido sobre una puta mesa.

\- Agoney, quita, coño.

Agoney se quita con una sonrisa satisfecha, subiéndose los pantalones y amarrando el cordón de nuevo en su sitio. Raoul se incorpora más trabajosamente, recomponiendo con lentitud su ropa.

Para cuando ha terminado, resulta que su amigo ya está inclinado de nuevo sobre la cota de malla.

\- Y ahora, si me disculpáis, empezaré a trabajar en el desastre que habéis provocado esta vez.

Sutil forma de echarle, piensa Raoul.

Toda calidez, todo rastro de cariño, han desaparecido de la expresión del herrero. Que simplemente agarra el martillo y se dirige hacia su mesa -la mesa donde acaba de pasar _eso-_ ignorándole olímpicamente mientras se da media vuelta.

Raoul suspira.

\- Que tengáis buen día, maese Agoney.

\- Y vos, señor Raoul.

Le parece intuir una sonrisa en su respuesta mientras abandona la herrería.

Allí fuera el sol sigue pegando, inclemente, su caballo cabecea inquieto bajo una escueta sombra, y el mundo parece tan seco, inhóspito e injusto como siempre.

\- Va, volvemos a casa.

Montado en su caballo, que parece aliviado al cargar con veinte kilos de acero menos, el segundón de los Vázquez pone rumbo a la casa familiar. Sintiendo en sus ropas, en su piel -en todo su cuerpo-, el olor a acero caliente del herrero.


	2. Entre la espada y la pared

Al levantarse y salir al patio de armas le sorprende, como cada mañana, la gallarda figura de su hermano.

Álvaro es apenas un par de años mayor, pero a efectos prácticos es como si le llevara toda una vida de adelanto. Al contrario que él, el primogénito Vázquez jamás ha dudado al verse frente a un acero rival. Es un guerrero de cuna, que nació con la espada en una mano y la lanza en la otra. La guerra en la sangre y su reino en el corazón.

Ahora mismo está entrenando, como hace puntualmente cada mañana; llueva o nieve, bajo el frío intenso o el más inclemente sol. Cubierto con protecciones acolchadas -no le hace falta cota de malla para entrenar; a él, no- ese dechado de ardor soldadesco que es su hermano se entretiene en mantener a raya a tres de sus hombres. Girando sobre sí mismo, blandiendo su espada a la velocidad del rayo, y fintando una y otra vez hasta que consigue desarmar a uno de un golpe seco en la empuñadura.

Raoul suspira.

Menos de un minuto después, la fingida escaramuza termina con victoria plena para el joven señor. Quien, feliz y cubierto de sudor, pasea la mirada por el patio hasta que encuentra a su hermano.

\- ¡Ah, Raoul! Buenos días.

Le da un poco de miedo que Álvaro se dirija a él así, armado y con la espada en la mano. Podría darle por hacerle cosas horribles, por ejemplo obligarle a _entrenar._ Los ojos de Raoul se detienen con pánico sobre la espada brillante del noble; odia reconocerlo, pero la sola visión del acero desnudo le causa pavor.

Claro que a Álvaro no se lo dirá jamás. Ni en mil vidas.

\- ¿Quieres pelear un rato?

\- ¿Antes de desayunar? No, gracias.

Los dos hermanos se ríen un poco, como si la broma pudiera camuflar la verdad que, molesta e insoslayable, se pasea desde hace años en la pequeña fortaleza doméstica de los Vázquez. Un asunto que resulta incómodo a ojos propios y ajenos; un tema que los hombres de la familia evitan mencionar y del que los labriegos de la villa se recochinean a escondidas, conscientes de que, si algún hombre del señor les escucha, tendrán más que problemas.

Se le escapa un suspiro; Álvaro le da una disimulada palmadita en la espalda. La única concesión que puede hacer a ese asunto del que nadie habla.

\- Ve a la cocina y come algo. Padre nos ha mandado llamar.

La noticia desconcierta a Raoul. Su padre es un señor menor que, con mucho esfuerzo y sentido práctico, ha conseguido abrirse paso hasta convertirse en hombre de confianza del marqués local. Siempre acompañado por una pequeña hueste permantemente dispuesta para la batalla, suele repartir su tiempo entre la patrulla de la frontera y el castillo de su señor. Es del todo inusual que esté aún en casa a esa hora del día.

\- Ayer llegó un emisario -Álvaro le ofrece, casi a desgana, una pizca de información; Raoul está seguro de que su hermano sabe más que bien de qué trata todo el asunto-. Ve y desayuna. Te enterarás de todo a su debido tiempo.

Con otra palmadita, su noble hermano le deja con un palmo de narices y la desagradable sensación de que hasta él le considera un crío. Y mientras se dirige cabizbajo a la cocina, para tomar -de pie y mal-, un escueto desayuno, el joven Vázquez no puede menos que comprenderle.

 

La primera vez que le pusieron una espada en la mano, se echó a llorar.

No hubo forma de consolarle, ni de que entendiera, ni manera de que le encontrara el gusto a arremeter contra el aire con aquel artefacto ridículo que le provocaba calambres en el brazo y raspones en las palmas de las manos. Mientras los demás pequeños pupilos se iniciaban con alegría y crueldad infantil en el juego de la guerra, el segundón del señor, el joven Raoul Vázquez -sangre de cruzado en las venas- no encontraba el mínimo gusto a ser adiestrado para matar gente.

\- Se acostumbrará -había dicho Álvaro, que a su corta edad ya estaba a punto de ser armado caballero, para tranquilizar a su preocupado padre.

No.

No se acostumbró nunca. Y desde el primer momento esa parte de su educación fue para él un suplicio. Una tortura diaria que empezaba cuando el maestro de armas les hacía formar en el patio, en la amanecida, para enseñarles las tácticas que habían de convertirles en auténticos guerreros.

\- Álvaro, ¿peor por qué luchamos?

\- Por Dios.

\- ¿Pero no dice Dios que no matemos?

Raoul era torpe con las espadas pero diestro con los libros, y memorizaba sin esfuerzo las lecciones que les impartía el capellán de su padre. Álvaro, que descollaba de igual forma en todas las disciplinas, simplemente frunció el ceño y buscó una salida rápida.

\- Pues entonces luchamos por Castilla.

Y a eso no pudo oponer nada.

No lo entendió nunca. Pero por su padre, por su familia y -sobre todo- por Álvaro, perseveró. Porque ante todo, era cabezón y de ideas fijas. Si ser un Vázquez exigía saber luchar, el pobre niño estaba dispuesto a dejarse la piel entrenando para conseguirlo.

Se convirtió en el alumno más fiel del maestro de armas, que jamás pudo poner una tacha a su esfuerzo y empeño. Entrenaba las horas reglamentarias y algunas más. Pedía espadas más pesadas y armaduras de verdad. Solicitaba más ejercicios. Se medía voluntariamente con adversarios de mayor edad, fuerza y envergadura.

Lo intentó siempre.

Pero no lo consiguió nunca.

Con dieciséis años, su competencia era similar a la del más mediocre de los soldados, y apenas era un poco más diestro que el más espabilado de los labriegos que se batía con chuzo y azadón.

Ganó entonces sus espuelas, sí. Pero de la forma más vergonzosa posible.

La mañana después de velar las armas juró no volver a cogerlas jamás, salvo cuando le exigieran jugar a ese estúpido juego de señores y caballeros.

Ignorante, el infeliz, de que tarde o temprano habrían de ponerle -nunca mejor dicho- entre la espada y la pared.

 

Cuando entra en el salón, espacioso y presidido por una gran chimenea -apagada en verano, como es lógico- no puede evitar quedarse petrificado, sorprendido y diríase que hasta absorto por la inesperada presencia de un elemento inesperado, tan fuera de lugar allí como un pez en la dehesa.

Ese elemento es un hombre no muy alto pero de brazos que -bien lo sabe Raoul- son duros como el hierro forjado. Un delantal de cuero, la mirada baja, y la actitud del que sabe que está fuera de su elemento.

Agoney.

\- Raoul.

La voz de su padre le hace dar un respingo. En ese microsegundo que transcurre desde que se gira hasta que le mira a los ojos, Raoul está plenamente convencido de que está perdido. Que alguien le ha visto en sus esporádicos escarceos con el herrero de la villa, su padre lo sabe, y ahora van a colgarles a los dos de un árbol o a tirarles al río o lo que sea que se hace contra los que cometen el pecado nefando.

Que tampoco es que haya pecado mucho, la verdad. Para su desgracia.

Está a punto de echarse a llorar por la mala suerte de ir a ser ajusticiado sin siquiera haber catado varón, cuando al fin puede examinar el rostro de su padre. Y lo que ve en él le tranquiliza, pero no mucho. Su expresión es grave, pero desde luego no la de un hombre que se dispone a ahogar con sus propias manos a su segundogénito.

Un instante después, se da cuenta de que Álvaro también está allí. A la vera de su padre, como suele ser habitual. Sus ropas son cómodas pero dignas de alguien de su estatus; la espada le cuelga del cinturón en una primorosa vaina del mejor cuero toledano, como si fuera una más de sus extremidades. Reprime un suspiro; en el reparto de virtudes, está claro que Álvaro se llevó la mejor parte.

\- Te he hecho llamar para discutir un grave asunto, hijo.

Raoul tarda un segundo en darse cuenta de que habla con él. Su padre nunca le llama para discutir asuntos; ni graves ni ligeros.

\- Oh. Ya veo.

Intenta por todos los medios no desviar su mirada hacia Agoney. No lo consigue. Durante una fracción de segundo sus ojos se desplazan para captar la silueta del herrero, aún en la misma posición atenta y vagamente servil. Su padre capta el gesto y arruga aún más el entrecejo.

\- Maese Hernández está aquí para prestarnos un gran servicio, aunque ni él mismo sepa ahora mismo cuál es -declara con un cierto deje irónico-. Pero sois un hombre leal a vuestro señor, ¿cierto?

Agoney alza un poco la cabeza. Al contrario que Raoul, que no puede evitar centrar en él todos sus sentidos, él ignora olímpicamente la presencia del menor de los Vázquez. Asintiendo.

\- No olvido que me disteis cobijo y licencia para ejercer mi oficio cuando no era nada, señor -vuelve a bajar la cabeza y la voz. Su acento suave fluye por la estancia en un agradable murmullo-. Haré cualquier cosa que mandéis, siempre que esté en mi mano.

\- Está en vuestra mano, o eso creo -su padre desplaza de nuevo la mirada hacia Raoul, que hace un esfuerzo también por desentenderse del herrero-. Hijo. La paz pactada entre nuestro buen rey Alfonso y los agarenos llega a su fin. Han sido años sin apenas algaradas en nuestras fronteras, y por eso te has podido criar en una relativa paz, pero… Nuestro rey nos ha informado de que eso acabó. Pasamos a la acción.

Un vértigo feroz se instala en el estómago de Raoul. Hasta ahora, la tregua firmada entre el rey de Castilla, Alfonso el octavo de su nombre, y el rey y caudillo de los almohades, le había librado de verse envuelto en conflictos que tan habituales solían ser en fronteras como la de su señorío. Pero la paz está llegando a su fin.

Y el fin de la paz significa la guerra.

\- Don Alfonso tiene intención de atacar primero -Álvaro asiente con la cabeza, como si él mismo lo hubiera sugerido al voluntarioso monarca- Para ello nos ha pedido a sus vasallos, señores fronterizos, y jefes de hueste, que nos preparemos. Que armemos a nuestros caballeros y aleccionemos a nuestros hijos, seleccionemos luchadores entre nuestros labriegos, entrenemos a los jóvenes que en un par de años serán hombres. Nos ha pedido… -se lleva una mano a la barbilla, rascándosela con aire derrotado-. La vida de nuestra gente, a la que él como señor natural tiene derecho.

Da un hondo suspiro que le hunde más en su silla.

Álvaro, con su gallarda pose de guerrero, alza la cabeza.

\- Vuestra gente está más que preparada, padre.

\- Pero tu hermano no, Álvaro.

En la frente de Álvaro aparece una arruga tan profunda como la de su padre. Por primera vez, el espléndido primogénito parece no saber qué decir.

\- No es necesario que Raoul acuda a la batalla, yo puedo…

\- Los dos sois mis hijos, los dos sois Vázquez, los dos debéis ir -le corta con un susurro que resuena como un latigazo, dejando mudo a Álvaro. Sus ojos se clavan con dureza en él-. ¿O acaso tiene alguna tara tu hermano, algún defecto que le impida acudir a la llamada que su rey hace a cualquier castellano que esté en condiciones para empuñar las armas?

Álvaro agacha la cabeza.

\- No, padre.

\- Tendríamos que haberte metido en un monasterio, como era mi intención -gruñe el señor a continuación, dirigiendo su furia verbal esta vez hacia Raoul-. Pero sólo tengo dos hijos y me parecía un desperdicio… Ya no tiene sentido. Aunque tomaras los hábitos hoy mismo, todo el reino sabría que lo has hecho por cobardía. Nuestro honor quedaría mancillado.

Cada vez más asustado, Raoul busca la mirada de su hermano. Y el miedo se convierte en terror al encontrarle lívido, blanco, sin palabras.

Su padre les mira un instante, como si quisiera evaluar a sus dos hijos, antes de girarse hacia el tercero en discordia, que sigue mudo y silencioso en su rincón de la habitación.

\- Vos sois mi única esperanza, herrero.

Álvaro se gira de un salto. Raoul lo hace lentamente, confuso. El herrero se ha incorporado, esta vez con la barbilla bien alta, con el atrevimiento que da la incertidumbre.

\- ¿Perdón, señor?

\- Mis mejores maestros de armas, caballeros, hombres de confianza y su propio hermano han intentado entrenar a Raoul para que tenga una mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir en el combate -Raoul se sentiría herido por tan cruda descripción si no fuera, en fin, _totalmente cierto_ -. Todos han fracasado.

\- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo, mi señor? Sólo soy un herrero.

Su padre deja escapar un gruñido irónico, levantándose de la silla de un salto.

\- Acompañadme todos al patio.

 

El patio de armas es un amplio espacio rectangular, rodeado por edificios en tres cuartas partes y por una sección de muro -interrumpida por una puerta de rastrillo- en la otra.

Es uno de los lugares más animados de la fortaleza, dominado siempre por el trasiego de sirvientes y criados, de mensajeros y mozos de cuadra, de soldados que hacen la ronda o entrenan bajo la atenta supervisión de sus compañeros. También es el lugar donde el maestro de armas entrena a sus reclutas, y el lugar al que asoma la armería, cuya estrecha puerta siempre está abierta.

Hacia allá se dirige el señor, seguido de cerca por sus dos hijos y el cada vez más circunspecto herrero.

\- Haced el favor de buscarle todos los arreos necesarios a este buen hombre.

 _Este buen hombre_ se sobresalta con un visible respingo cuando el patriarca le señala; su sorpresa solamente iguala la del maestro de armas, que le mira incrédulo, como si no pudiera creer que un simple artesano sea digno de vestir las armaduras, las corazas y las mallas que él custodia en su armería.

Pero en la fortaleza Vázquez todos están acostumbrados a obedecer puntualmente al señor. Así que el maestro inclina la cabeza, murmurando su asentimiento.

\- Ahora mismo, mi señor.

Agoney se gira hacia el amo.

\- Señor, ¿qué pretendéis…?

Pero este le da la espalda, dirigiéndose a su hijo mayor.

\- Álvaro, ve ahora mismo a por tu cota de malla y ármate.

La orden no es menos insólita, pero Álvaro también puede ser buen siervo de su padre. Asiente con presteza, emprendiendo el camino hacia sus aposentos mientras llama a voces a su escudero.

Raoul no sabe dónde meterse.

\- Mi señor -insiste Agoney de nuevo. El joven Vázquez se fija en que se expresa con la debida dosis de servilismo, pero con la firmeza de quien conoce su posición, algo más elevada que la de unos simples campesinos-. ¿Por qué tengo que armarme?

El padre de Raoul gira sobre sus talones.

\- Vais a pelear contra mi hijo. No os preocupéis, no será una lucha a vida o muerte -esboza una sonrisa socarrona-. Nunca lo permitiría. Álvaro es un gran luchador.

¿Es imaginación de Raoul, o por un instante un destello de indignación y ferocidad se ha insinuado en los ojos de Agoney?

\- De toda Castilla es conocido el valor de vuestro hijo, don Álvaro Vázquez -repone en tono sumiso, aunque su mandíbula apretada trasluce que hay otra emoción oculta; algo que se mantiene firmemente escondido bajo el hierro puro que protege sus sentimientos-. Por eso no entiendo que yo, un simple maestro herrero…

\- Dejad de repetir lo de simple herrero, maese Agoney, porque parecéis olvidar que os conozco desde que pusisteis pie en esta villa -le corta secamente su padre, enarcando una ceja como si la situación le divirtiera-. No olvido en qué condiciones llegasteis y no olvido quién erais. Y ahora vais a desmostrar, en combate singular ante mi heredero, qué ha quedado de ese hombre.

Un trasiego de metal chocando contra metal precede la aparición del maestro de armas, que llega junto a sus ayudantes, resoplando y cargando con los pertrechos solicitados. Agoney, con su mandil de cuero y ningún arma salvo el práctico cuchillo que lleva sujeto de la cintura, mira a su padre un segundo más y asiente. Dando su consentimiento, como si tuviera otra opción que la de consentir.

Raoul empieza a sentir pánico al ver cómo su amigo -o lo que sea- se deshace voluntariamente de toda ropa superflua salvo la camisa interior y las calzas. En un santiamén, uno de los ayudantes le ayuda a revestirse con la panoplia necesaria: un gambesón acolchado, una cota de malla algo maltrecha, una cofia para protegerle la cabeza, y un casco mellado por varios sitios pero que cumplirá bien su función.

Agoney acepta cada una de esas piezas con desagrado pero sin extrañeza, acoplándolas a su cuerpo como si no llevara toda la vida vistiendo más que el sencillo uniforme de trabajo de la herrería. Raoul empieza a sospechar que, de hecho, así es, cuando el maestro armero en persona le tiende una espada -vieja, con la empuñadura gastada, pero afilada y equilibrada- y el misterioso artesano del acento extraño la coge con soltura, sopesándola en su mano.

\- Buen trabajo -murmura, dirigiéndose al armero.

Este abandona por primera vez su expresión mohína para esbozar un amago de sonrisa complaciente. El reconocimiento del un maestro del oficio siempre es de agradecer, y Agoney es por todos reconocido como uno de los buenos.

\- Gracias.

Sin embargo, desecha el escudo que se le presenta, mil veces más nuevo que la espada y la armadura. Tanto Raoul como su padre le miran alucinados al verle empuñar el arma con ambas manos.

\- No lo necesito.

Justo en ese momento, llega Álvaro. Si ya de diario el primogénito Vázquez tiene porte de noble, con armadura su aspecto es sencillamente majestuoso. Camina como si los más de veinte kilos que lleva encima no le provocaran el más mínimo esfuerzo adicional, sonriendo al ver a su contrincante. Tendiéndole la mano en un gesto caballeroso.

\- Buena suerte, maese Agoney. Será un honor.

\- Lo mismo digo, don Álvaro.

Sin más ceremonia, los dos combatientes se colocan la capucha de malla y encajan el yelmo con aire decidido. El casco les cubre hasta el puente de la nariz, dejando los ojos y las mejillas al aire. Raoul puede ver la expresión de Agoney cuando se dirige a ocupar su posición. Parece pensativo, pero no preocupado.

Se le ocurre de repente que puede tratarse de una suerte de venganza.

\- Padre -murmura, con una sensación de pánico creciente en la boca del estómago-. ¿No pretenderéis que muera?

Su padre resopla por la nariz, gruñendo para sí mismo.

\- No morirá -asegura, sin desviar la mirada de los contendientes.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabéis? Álvaro es una bestia en el campo de batalla.

Le parece distinguir una sonrisa de perfil en el rostro, siempre adusto, del señor de la villa.

\- Espera y verás, hijo.

No hay señal visible. Álvaro hace un gesto y Agoney asiente, dándole a entender que está preparado. Y sin más, como en un pacto de caballeros, empieza la pelea.

Raoul ha visto justar mil veces a su hermano. También le ha atisbado de lejos -muy de lejos- en escaramuzas reales contra los mahometanos que se aventuraban demasiado dentro de la frontera cristiana. Tiene un estilo propio, marcado por el arrojo; Álvaro Vázquez siempre ataca primero, sin miedo y sin titubeos, abriéndose paso como el filo de un cuchillo, mortal y feroz.

Y ese día hace lo mismo, embistiendo con la espada en alto. Y Agoney le espera, tranquilo y sin escudo alguno que salvaguarde su integridad.

Fugazmente, a Raoul se le ocurre que Álvaro debería tirar el suyo para que el combate estuviera igualado.

Entonces, el herrero para el golpe de su hermano oponiendo la hoja plana de su espada; es una estocada que pocos brazos resistirían, pero los músculos endurecidos en la forja aguantan, forzando a Álvaro a retirarse con un resoplido.

\- Sois bueno, maestro -le grita.

Agoney no contesta.

En un segundo se ha movido, fintando y huyendo del alcance de su contrincante. Y tanto Raoul como Álvaro dejan escapar una exclamación al unísono, porque el cabrón es rápido, muy rápido; más que ningún otro soldado al que hayan visto. Más que los jinetes árabes, que tanto pánico causan con sus fugaces cabalgadas.

Los pies de Agoney parecen tener algo sobrenatural; se mueven a una velocidad endiablada, que Álvaro no puede ni intenta seguir. Le coge la espalda y le ataca, y tan sólo la enorme pericia del primogénito Vázquez consigue detener a tiempo la estocada. Entonces es Álvaro quien contraataca, aunque asumiendo rápidamente el punto fuerte del rival. No intenta perseguirle, sino que mueve su espada en círculos, manteniendo al veloz herrero a raya.

Agoney, por su parte, tampoco busca el enfrentamiento directo, sino que da vueltas a su alrededor, buscando constantemente la defensa baja que le permita colar su acero. A veces se acerca lo suficiente para que las espadas choquen en un tintineo casi caballeroso, antes de que los dos reculen de nuevo y se midan, con cada vez más precaución. Con un respeto que va _in crescendo._

Se mantienen así durante minutos enteros, congregando a su alrededor a buena parte de la fortaleza. Nadie ha visto a Álvaro Vázquez perder una justa y nadie ha visto a Agoney Hernández justar, por lo que el espectáculo tiene un innegable atractivo. Incluso Raoul se descubre a sí mismo perdiendo el miedo, contemplando fascinado los constantes envites sin saber quién quiere que gane; sin querer que ese espectáculo de destreza militar acabe nunca.

Al final, es su padre quien interrumpe la lucha. Alzando el brazo, reclama la atención de los dos guerreros, que interrumpen sus movimientos de inmediato.

\- Suficiente. Declaro la lucha en tablas. Buena pelea, caballeros.

Agoney y Álvaro se quitan el casco a la vez. Los dos están cubiertos de sudor, y el pelo empapado les asoma bajo la cofia protectora. Y aunque Álvaro parece sorprendido por lo que acaba de vivir, no duda en dirigirse inmediatamente al herrero, ofreciéndole de nuevo su mano abierta.

\- Ha sido impresionante, maese Hernández. Espero que algún día accedáis a darme un par de clases.

\- No es a ti a quien va a enseñar, sino a tu hermano.

Una exclamación al unísono escapa de los labios de los dos hermanos; en cuanto a Agoney, simplemente tuerce el gesto, sin dar la impresión de que la orden le sorprenda por completo. Asiente con resignación, ocupado en quitarse la cofia húmeda y en pasarse las manos, aún enguantadas en malla, por el pelo apelmazado.

\- Me sorprende que no os sorprenda -confiesa el señor.

\- No hacía falta ser muy listo para ver qué derrotero tomaba esta situación -se sincera el herrero-. Mi señor -añade, educadamente-. Aunque debo decir…

Titubea. Por primera vez, y Raoul casi alza las orejas de pura intruga. También por primera vez, Agoney parece reparar en su presencia. Le mira de arriba abajo como si le evaluara, ya no sólo como ocasional escarceo de un par de besos y frotamientos en las profundidades de su herrería, sino como posible alumno.

Un escalofrío le recorre el espinazo.

\- Hablad, maestro -le pide su padre.

Agoney suspira.

\- Debo decir -continúa, obedeciendo la orden- que no entiendo por qué pensáis que tendré éxito donde otros han fracasado.

Su padre sonríe, una sonrisa tan amplia como Raoul pocas veces le ha visto.

\- Porque al contrario que esos otros, maese Agoney Hernández, sé que mi hijo os aprecia sinceramente y confía en vos como en ningún otro hombre.

Si hay un doble sentido implícito en las palabras de su padre, Raoul prefiere no pensarlo. Agoney al parecer tampoco, porque agacha la cabeza como si fuera uno de los perros de la fortaleza cuando los echan de la cocina, y rumia en silencio su disgusto.

\- Cumpliré órdenes, mi señor. Pero -y esa objeción es totalmente insólita, pero la hace con su habitual aire seguro, mirando a los ojos al padre de Raoul-, solicito cumplirlas bajo mis condiciones.

\- Exponed esas condiciones.

Agoney lo hace.

Y cuando termina, Raoul sabe que ya nada volverá a ser igual.

 


End file.
